Her Place
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: Stiles is sick but doesn't let that stop her from going to school. No one else knows she is sick and she is too stubborn to admit it. But when she collapses in the library, her pack comes to her aid and she finally has her place that is her's and her's alone. FEMStiles! One-Shot


A/N: Once again I found myself thinking of this story and rather let it rot in a corner of my mind, I decided to go ahead and write it. I love how it came out and I hope readers do as well!

Her Place

Stiles leaned her head against her locker as she shivered slightly, desperately wishing she had taken her dad's advice and stayed home. She hated being ill because when she got sick; she got sick to the max. She never did anything in halves and that includes being sick.

She jumped slightly when she heard the bell for lunch ring as she watched the other students head towards the cafeteria. The thought of food made her feel even more nauseous so she decided to forgo eating lunch and simply walked to the library where she found herself a nice comfy chair and curled up in it.

She was there for maybe ten minutes before she heard someone come in and soft footsteps make their way to her before she felt them kneel down, placing their hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Isaac's worried eyes staring back at her. She smiled slightly as she raised a hand and ran it through his hair before speaking.

"Hey pup, shouldn't you be at lunch?" She asked as she fought off closing her eyes again as she seemed to realize how tired she was.

Isaac frowned as he took her hand in his and nuzzled into it with his cheek before he responded. "You're sick." He simply said.

"I'll be fine pup, don't worry." Stiles responded, noting that his eyes were slightly starting to glow gold as his instincts seemed to be kicking in. She knew that out of all the pack that Isaac saw her as a mother, thus making him even more protective.

He frowned again as he shook his head, "No mama, you're not. You're not fine at all. You smell sick and you have a high fever. You don't need to be at school today at all. Let me take you to the house mama, please."

Stiles sat up slowly as she clenched her eyes tightly to fight off a wave of dizziness that seem to come from nowhere suddenly. Isaac whined low as he hovered near her as she stood up and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Isaac. I told you, I'm fi…" She couldn't finish the sentence as blackness seemed to descend upon her as her vision went black. The last thing she heard was Isaac yelling "Mama" before the darkness claimed her.

Isaac caught Stiles before she even had time to hit the floor. He lifted her up into his arms as he whined constantly, eyes flashing from their normal color to gold as he fought his instincts. He made a low growling noise that seemed to echo throughout the entire school. He was calling the pack to his side because something was wrong with Stiles and Isaac didn't like it. He didn't have to wait long before the rest of the pack showed up, their questions stopped on their tongue when they saw Stiles passed out in Isaac's arms.

Scott came forward and caught the scent of sickness on Stiles and whined softly as he spoke, "We need to get to Derek. She's sick and she's too stubborn to stay home on her own."

The others agreed and decided to leave with Stiles as Scott, Allison and Lydia all went to the office and said that Stiles had passed out and they were escorting her to the doctor.

The pack wasted no time in getting into vehicles and making their way to the pack house. Scott was driving Stiles' jeep as she sat in Isaac's lap in the back with Allison in the passenger side. Behind them were Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd in Jackson's car.

All throughout the short ride, Isaac and Scott were whining softly as Allison kept glancing back at her friend, concern shining in her eyes.

* * *

When they arrived at the pack house, Peter and Derek were on the porch waiting for them as Lydia had called ahead to tell them what had happened. Derek was already beside the Jeep before Scott had it in park and had Stiles in his arms before the engine was even cut of; Isaac following his alpha and his mama closely, not willing to let her anywhere out of his sight.

Derek gently laid Stiles down on his bed as he placed a light blanket over her. He knew that Isaac had followed him and he couldn't blame the young pup because he knew how Isaac saw Stiles and visa-versa. Derek would do nothing to keep Isaac from making sure that Stiles was alright.

Derek heard the rest of the pack come in but paid them little mind as he curled up next to Stiles, his hands touching her arms as black veins appeared on his arms as he tried to absorb the sickness from her. He hated the way sickness smelled, much less how it smelled on Stiles. She was not supposed to smell this way. Her smell was nice and warm, full of love, smiles and sun.

He remained calm when Isaac had joined them on the bed, curling around Stile as he placed his head on her stomach, whining softly as he nuzzled into her. Derek brought up a hand and ran his fingers through the pup's hair, silently calming him as the whines subsided but Isaac refused to leave his post. Derek couldn't blame him and made no move to remove the pup from Stiles' presence.

Derek noted that the pack had made their way into the room and had positioned themselves at different places in the room. Boyd and Peter had taken up places on either side of the door, Allison and Lydia had taken to sitting on the window seat as Scott had placed himself in a corner on a chair; his eyes glowing gold as he seemed to be running completely on his instincts. Jackson and Erica though surprised Derek as they had crawled onto the bed and wrapped themselves around Stiles' legs, nuzzling into them with their eyes flashing. Derek realized that he never knew how close Jackson and Erica were to Stiles now and thought that needed to pay more attention to it from now on.

* * *

Stiles woke up several hours later and found her in the middle of a puppy pile as the rest of the pack had finally their way to the bed and were sprawled out in different positions. She noticed that her head didn't hurt nearly as much, which she was glad of but she couldn't help but wonder why. Her question was answered as she turned her head to the right and her eyes met the alpha red of eyes of Derek. She didn't speak but smiled softly as she leaned forward and nuzzled under his chin, nuzzling into his neck slightly.

Derek stiffened slightly before relaxing completely and chuckled before speaking, "And how long have you known?"

"That you were in love with me or that I was your mate?" Stiles replied as she leaned back, her eyes glittering with mischief. "I've known that you were in love with me for a few months but I only figured out that I was your mate a couple of weeks ago. When were you planning on telling me?"

"This weekend believe it or not. I was planning on telling you and give you a choice of becoming my mate or not," Derek replied but stopped when Stiles' pressed her lips against his, silencing him.

When Stiles pulled back she mock glared at Derek, "I am your mate Sourwolf. No take-backs."

Derek smirked as he shifted, pulling her to him so that she was lying slightly underneath him as his eyes sparkled bright red. "No take-backs. Forever," he spoke as he leaned down and kissed her.

A voice cut through the darkness of the room, "About time!"

Derek and Stiles leaned up and caught the entire pack looking at them. But what made them laugh was the fact that everyone was passing Isaac money as he looked smug as he pocketed the money. Derek and Stiles couldn't help but laugh as Isaac curled himself up into Stiles, nuzzling into her neck as he leaned back to speak to her softly.

"So this means you're my new mama right?" He asked, eyes shining with hope.

Stiles felt her eyes tear up slightly as she nodded her head, "Yes pup, I'm your mama now, if you still want me to be."

Isaac nodded frantically as he hugged her, tears coming down his face as he nuzzled into her, "I can't think of anything else I could want more right now."

Scott cleared his throat, breaking the family moment.

"Well I'm glad that Derek and Stiles finally got together but there is something else that needs to be addressed…who is going to tell her dad?"

The whole pack went quiet as they looked at each other before a voice from the doorway made them jump.

"He already knows."

The pack broke out into laughter as Stiles' dad was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face as he looked on at his daughter and Derek before nodding his head to Derek. Derek nodded back and tightened his hold on Stiles' waist. The silent message that passed between them was perfectly understood and both parties were in agreement. And Stiles' dad was completely at ease with the life his little girl now had and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Derek would protect her with his last breathe as she would him.

END

A/N: Reviews are the blood of writers :-)


End file.
